


BTS Party AU

by Supernaturallygay



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Kpop BTS, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Smut, kpop, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallygay/pseuds/Supernaturallygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I don't exactly know how to explain this but each story is going to connect with the next in the way that this is all happing in one night but each chapter is a scenario where you end up with a different guy...I don't know if that really makes sense but either way you get to read about kissing kpop boys...so it can't be that bad. Anyway enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let me explain what this story is about.

So in my mind when I think about the boys in my everyday life this is kinda how it plays out...

JIN is like that one guy that you’ve known your entire life, and who’s parents are so close to yours that you see him at family dinners and who always made you laugh by doing really cute funny things across the table when you got bored. You didn't think he was cute until recently and now you're not sure how to act when your family's hang out.

J-hope is like that one guy you became friends with for some reason even though he's like super wild and crazy and you two totally don't hang out in the same crowds and he now likes to take you to parties every once in a while

Suga is that cool guy that hangs out withJ-hope and saves you at the party when J-hope ditches you

V is that guy that you know because he’s friends with a friend and you can’t decide if he’s as cute and innocent as he looks or if he’s a low-key fuckboy but when you’re standing alone at a party he always makes conversation with you.

RM is like that friend of your older brother’s that always treated you like a younger sister and then one day realized how cute you had gotten and now tries to low key flirt with you while also keeping that big brother vibe

JMIN is like that guy in school that’s a grade above you and who you've never talked to but who you’ve always harbored a crush on

Jungkook is that guy that you’ve been friends with for years now, even though he’s way too cool for you. Of course all the girls love him, you can’t stop yourself from having a crush on him and you two are always flirting even if you’re not sure it means anything to him


	2. Jin

I was laying in bed painting my nails when my phone went off. I picked it up, checking the time first. Any minute now my mom would be calling me down for another 'family' dinner. I don't think we can keep calling it family dinners when she keeps inviting our next door neighbors over. I mean I didn't really mind, my parent's friends were nice, and their son, Jin, had always been cool with me. Not to mention we've known them forever but still...  
I unlocked my phone and went straight to my messages.   
J HOPE: 'hey, ur coming out with us 2night. Be ready in an 1 & 1/2!!!!'   
I rolled my eyes, it was just like J hope to invite me out last minute. We never made plans to hang out it was more a spur of the moment sorta friendship. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to find my mother finishing up dinner. Since I was planning on asking her for something I decided to be a good kid and set the table.   
"Hey mom?" I asked with my overly sweet, loving daughter voice.  
"Yes (Y/N)?" She already sounded suspicious.   
"Would it be okay if I went over to a friends house after dinner?" I waited, hoping she wouldn't ask for too many details.   
"Is your room clean? Homework done?" She asked, I sighed with relief, if she was going to take this route I would be fine.   
"Yup, both. Can I go?"  
"As long as you're home before 3:00 tomorrow, we need to get you a new coat, it's starting to get cold and I want to go to the mall before it closes." she answered. I hugged her tightly, thanking her.   
"Will do." I promised, quickly rushing out of the kitchen before she could ask me any more questions. I wasn't particularly fond of lying to my mother but sometimes you just gotta rebel.  
I texted J hope telling him I'd be ready and got out a small bag, filling it with the usual overnight essentials. Not that I ever really needed things like pajamas when I was planning on getting super drunk and pass out on a strangers couch, but it made the whole 'sleepover' thing look a lot more realistic and plus it's always nice to be able to brush your teeth after a long night of partying.   
I heard the knocking on the door and quickly finished packing. By the time I got down the stairs everyone was starting to sit and I said a quick hello to Jin's parents before sitting across from him.   
I had pretty much known Jin my entire life, we'd been sitting across from each other for years now but we were never that close. It was always our parents thing. Still I enjoyed him being over here. He kinda made the dinner fun. Whenever I started to get really bored he would always make these funny faces at whatever was being said or say something so witty and low key sarcastic that only I would get the joke behind it. It had been a couple of months since we'd all actually gotten to have dinner together and I was actually starting to miss him.   
I smiled at him as I sat down and he returned it. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was different about him. My dad asked him a question about school and I watched Jin as he answered. He seemed so much more mature and manly...somehow in just 2 or 3 months Jin had grown up, he didn't look and act nearly as awkward and boyish anymore. He actually looked...handsome.   
He looked over at me and I quickly dropped my eyes. I was probably staring at him with a shocked look on my face.   
"Hey (Y/N)." I looked up at him, trying to calm down. There was no need to be nervous, he was practically family.  
"Hey Jin, long time no see." I sound like a grandfather, that was the phrase of an 80 year old man.   
"Yeah, I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to see you again," He rubbed his neck and looked at me through his lashes, an action that caused me to feel a little light headed. "I gotta say, I kinda missed you." He bit his lip and looked so adorably embarrassed for telling me that. I couldn't help but blush.   
"Yeah, I was starting to feel the same way, honestly." I admitted. I had just been thinking the exact same thing and the fact that he had been missing me sent this exhilarating chill throughout my entire body. He kept his eyes on me and I sat there, not touching the food on my plate waiting for him to say something, or look away or anything. It was an odd and sudden feeling, being attracted to him. It was like finding out a crazy secret about someone who you thought you knew everything about.   
My dad asked him another question, forcing him to look away from me. I took the opportunity to eat as much of the food on my plate as possible. throughout the dinner I tried to stay relatively quiet, only speaking when someone asked me something, I tried not to laugh whenever Jin said something funny, and I tried to pretend I didn't notice him looking at me but I think my blushing gave it away. I finished my food quicker than normal and excused myself from the table, scurrying off to my room as soon as possible to hide out from Jin until J hope got here.   
Twenty minuted later I could here talking and the sound of the TV which meant that dinner was over and all the parents were sitting in the living room together talking about whatever adults have to talk about. I looked at the time on my phone, I only had less than an hour before J hope would be there to pick me up.   
I was just starting to feel a little less flustered about Jin when there was a knock at me door. I opened it without thinking, assuming it was my mother. Jin stood in my door frame, smiling a crooked smile. I felt my heart rise in my throat, he looked perfect in the soft glow of the dimly lit hallway. Had he gotten taller in the last couple of months? I don't remember him having that much muscle definition.   
"Do you mind if I come in?" He asked casually.   
I stood in front of my door way, probably looking shocked and stupid and not at all attractive. "Um sure." I continued to stand there dumbfounded as he stared into my eyes. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at me and I suddenly realized I was blocking his way into my room.   
"Oh, sorry." I blushed and looked down at the floor as I stepped out of his way. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge, avoiding looking at him, still I noticed when he closed the door behind him.   
"You know, even after all these years and dinners, this is the first time I've ever been in your room?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and stood in the middle of my bedroom, just a few feet from were I was standing. I was suddenly thankful that my mom had nagged me yesterday to clean it.   
"Well, you were never missing much, I promise." I replied, looking in his direction.   
"I can't say I agree with you." He looked me straight in the eyes, it was clear what he meant. In all the years that we had known each other I don't think I could recall one time where he had sounded this confident.   
"You've changed." I blurted out without even thinking it, instantly regretting it. "S-sorry, It's just, I-you're acting different."  
He shrugged, not seeming to be bothered by my statement or my stuttering. He sat down next to me and I felt the weight of him beside me, his leg was touching mine, our sides were almost pressed together.   
"I wasn't kidding when I said that I missed you." He sounded like he was asking a question almost, maybe permission? either way, I wanted to say yes.   
"Well I'm really glad you could come to dinner tonight." I said it quietly, looking deep into his eyes. It was weird how normal the conversation sounded but how we just KNEW there was something more to it.   
He leaned in close and I closed my eyes, prepared for what was about to happen. He put his hand against my cheek and guided me toward him. Gently, his lips touched mine. he started out so slow and sweet and then I gently turned my body more towards him and his hand slid from my cheek to the back of my head. His fingers twisted into my hair and he held me against his mouth.   
Everything about it was sweet and warm but it started a fire within me and all I wanted to do was deepen the kiss. I put my hands against his chest and tugged on his shirt, running my tongue along his lower lip. He got the message and slid his other hand around my waist. placing it on the small of my back, he pulled me onto his lap and deepened our kiss. Opening his mouth and teasing my tongue with his. I could feel myself get even more heated and I forced myself to pull away slightly.   
"We can't do this with our parents downstairs." I muttered wishing it wasn't true. He smiled this playful smile that I remembered seeing as a kid and it melted my heart.   
"I told them we were going to talk about preparing for college, plus i may have brought up a topic that got our dad's in a heated debate right before I left so I wouldn't worry about them bothering us too much, not for an hour at least." He sounded so devious and proud that I couldn't help but laugh.   
"Okay, hold on." I disentangled myself from him and practically skipped over to my phone that I had lefted charging on my desk. I typed a quick message to J hope telling him that I had decided not to go after all. When I turned around Jin was laying on my bed, leaning against the head board, smiling at me with that same little kid smile. I bit my lip and tried not to show how happy I was that he had come over there tonight. I walked back over to him and climbed up on the bed. I sat down on his lap, straddling him and leaned in close.   
"Do you know how beautiful you are (Y/N)?" He whispered in amazement. I smiled and pecked him on the lips as I slipped my hands onto his shoulders. He smiled against my lips before kissing me back. He started out sweetly just like before but it didn't take long for him to deepen that kiss between us. Wrapping his hands around my waist he held me against him and I stayed there happily. 

This was so much better than whatever party I would have been dragged to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's the end of this chapter. How the next chapter is going to go is basically the continuation of this story except she doesn't find herself attracted to Jin and so she goes out to that party with J Hope. So every chapter is going to be the same story except she'll end up with a different guy in the end and we're going to get further and further into the story so in this chapter she doesn't even make it to the party but in the last chapter it'll be like 2am and the party will be practically over. Does that make any sense? IDK I'm sure I'm not the first person to write a story with this kinda weird time line, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. :) stay tuned for more!!


	3. J-Hope

I texted J hope telling him I'd be ready and got out a small bag, filling it with the usual overnight essentials. Not that I ever really needed things like pajamas when I was planning on getting super drunk but it made the whole 'sleepover' thing look a lot more realistic and plus it's always nice to be able to brush your teeth after a long night of parting.   
I heard the knocking on the door and quickly finished packing. By the time I got down the stairs everyone was starting to sit and I said a quick hello to Jin's parents before sitting across from him.   
The dinner went by quickly but I was still impatient. My legs kept bouncing up and down, I couldn't stay still. i felt to excited about going out tonight. J hope and I had bonded once after school during a football game and ever since then we've been friends, even if it seemed a little odd to everyone around us. We didn't hang out in the same groups at school and we didn't really share any classes. It didn't really make sense for us to be friends but we worked well together. He was my designated party friend. Whenever he and his friends were headed to a really cool party he would bring me along. At first I felt bad because it seemed rude to show up at houses of people I didn't know, or didn't even go to school with but J hope always enjoyed having me there, and his friends seemed cool with it too. Apparently I am just really cool when I'm drunk, which was news to me.   
As soon as dinner was over and everyone was headed to the living room I rushed upstairs to grab a jacket and my bag. I grabbed my phone off the charger, and J hope texted me telling me he was less than 5 minutes away. I scampered down the stairs and muttered a quick goodbye to everyone, ignoring my mom when she started to lecture me about needing something warmer to wear than a jacket, as I skipped out the door. I stood a ways down my street, something I always did when J hope came to pick me up, just in case my parents happened to look through the window they wouldn't be able to see the boy driving the car.   
"Hey babe!"  
J hope came driving up, smiling and leaning out of the drivers window. I shh'd him, hoping his loud music and yelling wouldn't attract the attention of my parents. Still I couldn't help but smile at him and his goofy grin.   
I jogged over to the passenger seat where Suga, J's best friend, was sitting. I gave him my best puppy dog look and he rolled his eyes before getting out of the car. He held the door open for my as I slid in, stealing his seat.   
"You're lucky you're so cute or I wouldn't be doing this."  
I giggled at him and he shut the door before hoping into the backseat with V.   
Suga and V hung out with J hope a lot, since I had become friends with J, me and Suga had become closer and closer, but V had always been kinda weary of me, and I felt the same way about him. He seemed all cute and childish but some of my girl friends had told me about him and I had started to get the feeling he was actually a hardcore player.   
"So, where are we going tonight?" I asked looking over at J hope, who was driving with one hand on the steering wheel.   
"It's not about where we're GOING, it's about what we'll be DOING." J hope reached out and squeezed my leg, just under my knee, winking at me as he did it. It lasted for just a second, but it didn't seem as innocent as usual.   
I could feel the heat left on my skin, even through my jeans, even well after his hand was gone. I tried to shake it off, maybe it was all in my head. I was probably just extra excited to be going out tonight.   
"Yeah? Okay, so...what will we be doing?"  
J hope looked at me, with this half grin that I had always thought made him look more attractive. He looked me up and down before looking back at the road. I could feel Suga eyeing us from the back seat, which made it hard for me to brush off the weird way J hope was acting.   
"I had some things in mind."   
He said it so quietly I almost couldn't hear it over the music. Hard as I tried, I couldn’t deny the suggestiveness in his voice. What was worse was I didn’t know how I felt about it. I mean sure, when I first met J hope I thought he was kind of attractive but we’d been friends for a while now and I hadn’t thought of him in any other way in a very long time. But with him sitting here, hitting on me, I couldn’t decide if I disliked it or not.   
“Hey (Y/N), if you decide J hope isn’t cool enough for you I was planning on starting an intense game of beer pong, and you’re always my favorite partner.”   
Suga moved in close to the front seats, trying to put himself in between J hope and I. He sounded normal, happy even, but there was an edge to his voice. He saw the way J hope was acting too and he was giving me a way out, and I wasn’t sure if I should take it or not. I smiled at him reassuringly   
“We’ll see, it’s not fair to everyone else if we play together, nobody stands a chance.”   
He nodded and looked a little less tense. I could see J hope’s eyes flickering over to us and I couldn’t tell whether he looked upset or not. Suga seemed content with that answer and he leaned back in his seat. I looked over at V to see how he was handling this.   
He raised his eyebrows at me, like he was waiting for me to answer a question.   
The rest of the car ride seemed fairly normal. J hope kept eyeing me but he didn’t say anything particularly odd, or flirtatious. By the time we got to the party I had almost convinced myself that I had imagined the whole thing.   
I opened the car door and J hope skipped around to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to the door. Now it wasn’t weird for him to be touchy feely with me but he wasn’t usually this assertive.   
We walked into the house like that, which was already filled with people. I could tell he wasn’t just being friendly, maybe it was where he was touching me, or how tightly he held me to his body, or the way he held his head up higher than usual, it’s like he was warning every guy around us that I was HIS. He was being possessive of me and part of me resented that, but there was still this small part of me that was thrilled. We walked through the entire house, losing both Suga and V along the way.   
I was pretty sure Suga left to go start that game of beer pong, and I saw V eyeing a lonely looking girl in a corner of the living room.   
After J hope and I had walked through all of the rooms, saying hi to whoever he needed to and clearly showing everyone that I was his tonight, we walked out to the backyard.   
There was a crowd of people surrounding a bonfire, everyone was chatting loudly and drinking out of red plastic cups. I was thankful when he walked us over to an almost full couch that was placed near the fire. It was freezing out and my light jacket wasn’t doing much to keep the cold away.   
J hope sat down on the couch, taking up the last available space. I stood next to it awkwardly, wondering if I should just sit down on the ground. Honestly I just really wanted to go inside and play that game of beer pong with Suga, that sounded like a lot more fun than having to deal with these weird feelings for J hope.   
“Come here (Y/N). You don’t need to be shy.” J hope smiled at me and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt unsure as I sat down, worried it was going to be weird and uncomfortable to be this close to him, but it wasn’t. Surprisingly it felt right. It felt comfortable, like it always had.  
With this new calming discovery I felt happy as a wrapped my arms around his shoulders and snuggled into him, wanting to feel warmer. We sat that way for so long I was worried his legs would fall asleep. We talked to the people around us and the whole time his hands were moving against my body, rubbing my thighs, messaging my back. I’m sure it looked pretty innocent to everyone around us but it made me feel heated and naughty and as he continued to do it I got quieter and quieter.   
I tried to remain calm and still as I sat on his lap and I felt like I was doing pretty good until he moved his hand to the top of my thigh and he slid his thumb in between my leg. He didn’t touch anything vital but the simple act made me squirm against him. The small moan he let out made me blush and I felt everything inside me tense up. I felt him underneath me and my breath started to come out ragged. I prayed that no one around us heard or saw anything.   
J hope leaned his lips next to my ear, his warm breath sliding down my neck, making me shiver. He gripped on tightly to my thighs and I very nearly moaned.   
“Can we go somewhere quieter?”  
He sounded almost desperate. I gave a small nod and he got us off the couch. Grabbing my hand he lead me away from the backyard to the side of the house. There was a good covering of parked cars and he leaned me against the side of the house.   
His body was so close to mine that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. For a second I was sure he was going to kiss me, his face inches from mine, and then he was gone.   
He leaned against one of the trucks. And put his hands over his face, sighing loudly. I flushed bright red and was thankful that it was so dark out. Him suddenly pulling away from me made me feel really embarrassed and exposed.   
I shivered, with no fire and no one else to keep me warm, I was starting to freeze again.   
“Is something wrong?”  
It felt like forever before I was able to ask. J hope dropped his hands and gave me a bashful smile that made my heart race.   
“Sorry, I guess I got kinda carried away. You looked so beautiful when I picked you up tonight and all I could think about was kissing you and now that we’re here I just…”  
He trailed off, looking at me helplessly.   
“What? You don’t want to kiss me anymore?”  
I tried and failed to keep the hurt out of my voice. He laughed, which only made me feel more stupid.   
“No, I mean, of course I still want to kiss you. I want to kiss your face so hard that I feel like I can’t breath it’s just…I don’t want this to screw anything up between us. You’re one of the coolest people I know, and you’re also one of the cutest and that combination is so intimidating and when I finally got you out here I just, froze up.”  
He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for a response. I stared at him blank faced for a couple seconds before bursting out laughing.   
“Hey! Why are you laughing?”  
I couldn’t help myself I just kept laughing, I was in hysterics, I couldn’t make myself stop.  
“You’re hurting my feelings you know.”  
If though he was trying to sound upset I could hear the smile in his voice. I finally started to calm down and had to wipe tears from my eyes.   
“I’m sorry J hope, that’s just so silly.”  
I was smiling at him, still giggeling, he looked somewhat offended and somewhat amused.   
“No it’s not. Here I am trying to bare my soul to you and you’re laughing your head off.”   
I shook my head, still smiling.   
“I just think it’s silly because we were both worried about the same exact thing.”   
He looked at me confused.   
“I mean, I was worried that things were going to get awkward, and that you weren’t going to like me anymore, and all I could think about all night was kissing you too, but now that I know you were thinking the exact same thing it just seems absolutely ridiculous that I was so worried.”  
I finally felt completely calm again and was leaning against the house. Now that I wasn’t laughing anymore I felt crazy tense all over again. Since I wasn’t so worried anymore, all I could focus on was how good J hope looked in the dim light that was coming from the campfire in the backyard. I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I wanted his warm body pressed against mine, and his lips, I couldn’t stop thinking about his lips.   
He smiled slightly at me, he seemed a lot less nervous now too. We stood there, staring at one another, smiling small, secretive, little smiles.   
“So…” He finally said. “You’ve been wanting to kiss me too?” I nodded, looking quickly at the ground, avoiding his smoldering eyes. Still, it wasn’t long before I looked back up, I couldn’t stop myself.  
J hope’s eyes were completely trained on me. He had his lip caught underneath his teeth and it was driving me wild.   
He pushed himself off of the truck and took three large steps towards me, closing the distance between us. We were standing so close I was sure there was no room left. He body felt hot against mine, even through the clothes. He brushed my hair back from my eyes and bent down. He lightly brushed his lips against mine and I parted mine with a sigh. There was a small pause as he held our lips centimeters apart, making every last nerve in my body scream. All I wanted was for him to kiss me, and then he did.   
His lips crashed into mine, there was no soft delicate build up, it was all hot searing fire and it burned so good. My arms went around his shoulders and I stood on my tipy toes. He grabbed my hips and held me tight against the side of the house. It was minutes before he finally pulled away so we could catch our breaths.   
He trailed warm kisses across my jaw, breathing his hot breath against my neck, giving me goose bumps. I pushed my body against his as his hands moved from my hips to my ass. I moaned right before his lips found mine again.   
I guess Suga will have to find another beer pong partner……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Suga, stay tuned for more ;)


	4. Suga

There was a crowd of people surrounding a bonfire, everyone was chatting loudly and drinking out of red plastic cups. I was thankful when he walked us over to an almost full couch that was placed near the fire. It was freezing out and my light jacket wasn’t doing much to keep the cold away.   
J hope sat down on the couch, taking up the last available space. I stood next to it awkwardly, wondering if I should just sit down on the ground. Honestly I just really wanted to go inside and play that game of beer pong with Suga, that sounded like a lot more fun than having to deal with these weird feelings for J hope.   
“Come here (Y/N). You don’t need to be shy.” J hope smiled at me and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
I pulled away, detangling myself from him, and he gave me a confused look.   
“Actually, I think I’m gonna go get myself a drink and play some beer pong with Suga, or maybe I’ll take your advice from last time and see how drunk I can get V before he starts singing.”  
I stood there awkwardly, waiting to see his response to my rejection. I really liked J hope as a friend and even if I did think he was cute I didn’t want to take the chance on screwing up our friendship just for the sake of a hook up.   
After a small pause he gave me a goofy smile, not seeming to be too bothered by what I had just done.   
“Alright, have it your way. But don’t come crying to me when you realize those losers aren’t nearly as cool and adorable as me.”  
He kicked my shoe lightly and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Extremely happy that he was chill with me not wanting to take this any further. By the time I had walked away from the circle he had turned to the cute girl next to him and he already had her laughing and leaning in closer to him.   
I shook my head and laughed to myself as I walked back into the warm house.   
“Well that almost got weird between us.”  
“What almost got weird?”  
I jumped, squealing out of fear. My hand flew up to my throat. Suga stood next to the door, looking pleased with himself for scaring me.   
“God Suga! You scared the crap out of me.”  
He muttered an apology and handed me a plastic cup filled with clear liquid.   
“So why aren’t you playing?”  
I nodded towards the beer pong game going on in the living room, taking a sip of the drink he had handed me. Vodka and Sprite.   
“Turns out I’m not very good at the game without you as a partner.”  
He said coolly. We started walking close together through the house, not really going anywhere.   
“So, what were you saying to yourself? What got weird?”  
He asked, looking at me with a steady gaze. One of the first things I had noticed about Suga was the way he looked at people. He always seemed comfortable making direct eye contact, unlike most people, and it left me feeling naked and vulnerable.  
I shrugged, not wanting to get into it.  
“Were you talking about J hope?”  
I wanted to deny it but it was difficult to lie to him. I nodded and bit my lip.   
“Yeah I notice that in the car…”  
It was silent for a little while as we walked aimlessly. Suddenly Suga stopped. We had ended up in a pretty barren hallway, it seemed the hallway that lead to the parent’s bedroom of whoever was throwing this party. There was a piece of paper taped to one of the doors, written on it in dark black sharpie was a crudely written ‘don’t enter’ sign.   
Suga and I were the only two people in the small hallway, and even though people were still walking past us every once in a while it seemed oddly private.   
“Honestly, I was worried that you would like it.”  
He said calmly. We stood across from each other, each leaning against opposite sides of the wall. Even being as far from each other as possible there was less than 4 feet between us and his steady gaze made it seem like there was even less.   
“Like what?”  
I had completely lost track of what Suga had been talking about. All I could focus on was the color of his eyes and the way his body was angled towards mine.   
“I was worried that you would like J hope flirting with you…I was jealous.”  
He didn’t seem to be embarrassed at all by this honest statement. For some reason I was the one blushing. I looked down at the ground and shook my head, my hair falling down around my face.   
I heard him move and then I felt a finger under my chin, pulling my face up. I felt my breath catch in my throat as our eyes locked.   
“Did you want him to kiss you?”  
His voice was deep and gruff and I could barely think straight with him this close to me. Eventually I was able to shake my head ‘no.’  
“Do you want me to kiss you?”  
He leaned down even closer and slipped the hand that wasn’t under my chin down to my waist, pulling me even closer to him.   
“Yes.”  
It was barely a whisper but he heard. He smiled for a second before leaning in and parting my lips with his. I melted under his lips. He didn’t kiss like a teenage boy, he was hesitant or over aggressive, he was sure of himself as he kissed me steadily. His hand slipped under my shirt and he wrapped his large hand around the bare skin of my waist. I loved feeling his warm palm against my bare skin. He didn’t try to go any further, he didn’t try and grope me and pressure me he just moved his palm against the curve of my waist.   
The hand that had been under my chin moved to the middle of my back and he pushed me against him. I laced my fingers together around his neck and pulled him further down so it was easier to kiss him. He gripped onto my waist tightly and I heard a low growl form in the back of his throat. I bit his lip and squealed against him. Loving every moment of this.

I was perfectly content in that moment, not needing to go any further…


	5. V

“Where you talking about J hope?”  
I wanted to deny it but it was difficult to lie to him. I nodded and bit my lip.   
“Yeah I noticed that in the car…”  
It was silent for a little while as we walked aimlessly. Suddenly Suga stopped. We had ended up in a pretty barren hallway, it seemed the hallway that lead to the parent’s bedroom of whoever was throwing this party. There was a piece of paper taped to one of the doors, written on it in dark black sharpie was a crudely written ‘don’t enter’ sign.   
“I just wouldn’t want anything like that to screw up our friendship, you know?”  
Something in his eyes changed and he seemed to pull away from me a little.   
“Yeah…you’re right.”  
He smiled at me, seeming a little embarrassed although I didn’t know why. I saw someone walk by in my peripheral vision. And Suga reached out to grab their arm.   
“V, do you wanna keep (Y/N) company while I see if I can redeem myself in beer pong?”  
V stopped and looked at Suga before looking at me and smiling. He was holding a drink in his hand and I figured he must already be tipsy because he usually didn’t smile at me that kindly.   
“Sure.”  
V took Suga’s place and Suga left, ruffling my hair a little as he walked away. I giggled and attempted to fix my hair. When I looked back at V he was biting his lip and leaning casually against the wall next to me, giving me this flirtatious look.   
“Hey (Y/N).”  
His usually rough voice sounded softer than usual and I rolled my eyes at him.   
“V are you drunk already?”  
He let out a dramatic sigh and turned his head away from me.   
“Why do we do this, why do we fight (Y/N)?”  
He pouted at me and I couldn’t help but giggle.   
“I’m serious, why don’t you like me?”  
He moved in closer which should have been an innocent thing to do but somehow he made it suggestive, maybe it was the way he placed his hand on the small of my back and moved his thumb against my skin.   
“You’re the one who doesn’t like me.”  
I answered honestly as I moved away from him a little. He looked upset and walked closer to me so that we had very little personal space and he was looking directly down at me. He held me firmly against him by the small of my back and got serious all of a sudden.   
“I like you, a lot…It’s just, you’re so intimidating.”  
I knew that it must have been a line but the fact that I was a little tipsy made it hard not to fall for it. He stepped away from me without warning and held out his drink.   
“Peace offering?”  
I took it hesitantly and sipped on it. It was bitter and clearly alcoholic. He stood across from me with his hands in his pockets and his hair all ruffled, looking absolutely devious. It was a good look for him.   
“Okayyyy, so I was thinking we could start over, maybe we could get to know each other a little better.”  
I could already feel the drink starting to warm me up and make everything fuzzy around the edges.   
“Okay.”  
I know that he didn’t want to just talk but I didn’t care. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was how hot V looked tonight but I wanted him.   
V took my hand and lead us to the door with the sign. He slid open the door and walked us in. It was warm and dark in the room and everything about it felt sensual. V dropped my hand and walked over to the bedside lamp, turning it on and then quickly covering it with a near by scarf. It gave the room a soft orange glow.   
I was still standing in front of the open door, watching V. He walked over to me, he got close to my face, and I felt myself anticipating the kiss. V put his hand behind me and closed the door before smirking and walking back to the bed.   
I was happy that the room wasn’t well lit because I was suddenly blushing. Here I thought he was going to kiss me and instead he was just closing the door.   
He laid down on one side of the bed and then patted the side next to him.   
“Come over here, I feel lonely.”  
I paused for a second, not entirely sure what I was doing but knowing that I liked it. I walked over to him and laid down, cuddling up close to him and putting my head on his chest. He was rubbing my lower back with one hand and I felt perfectly content.   
We were laying like that for a while, talking quietly to each other about nothing in particular. I moved a little, trying to get comfortable. I hooked my leg over his and I heard him sigh as his hand went under my shirt. He continued messaging my bare skin and I suddenly wanted more from him.   
I looked up at him, his eyes met mine and I nuzzled my face against his neck. I kissed his neck a couple of times, softly, teasing him. I heard him sigh and then felt his other hand go under my shirt too. He laced his fingers together on the small of my back and pulled me further up his body so that my face was next to mine.   
I looked at him and bit my lip. He slowly bent his head down to meet mine and started kissing me. He kissed me slowly and I felt like my whole body was going to explode. I pressed even more of my body against and slipped my hands under his shirt, running them against his defined abs.   
He responded appropriately and one hand trailed up to the bottom of my bra, his thumb caressed the underside of my bra and I shivered, loving the way it felt. His other hand moved down to my butt, he cupped it and started messaging it. I didn’t expect to like it as much as I did but it drove me crazy.   
His lips were hard and rough against mine and I could hear little moans escape my lips as I started moving my body against his.   
It all felt so good I wasn’t sure when I would stop myself from continuing or if I would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, I think so far the Suga Chapter is my favorite even though he's not even close to being my bias but you know. This is probably gonna be a basic answer but Jungkook is totally my bias in BTS. Leave down in the comments below which member you heart the most.


	6. Rap Monster/Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because it's makes more sense for her to call him by a real name instead of 'rap monster' I have him as Namjoon in the story, anyway, hope you enjoy it

kayyyy, so I was thinking we could start over, maybe we could get to know each other a little better.”  
I could already feel the drink starting to warm me up and make everything fuzzy around the edges.   
“Okay.”  
I know that he didn’t want to just talk but I didn’t care. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was how hot V looked tonight but I wanted him.   
V took my hand and lead us to the door with the sign. He slid open the door and walked us in.  
Just as we walked in someone stumbled out of the bathroom, washing the bedroom in a bright white light.   
“(Y/N)?”  
It took me a second for my eyes to adjust to the light but when they did I broke out into a giant smile and dropped V’s hand. I practically ran over to Namjoon and gave him a hug witch he returned, picking me up off the floor.   
“Namjoon, what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, but you were supposed to be off at college.”  
He smiled down at me brightly.   
“I came back for the weekend, and it looks like I should have come back sooner, you weren’t supposed to grow up so much while I was gone. I mean wow (Y/N) you look…”  
He looked me up and down and ran a hand through his bleached hair, I could see a blush spread across his cheeks and I bit my lip, feeling both flattered and embarrassed.  
Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned around to see V looking pissed as he leaned against the door frame.   
“Can I help you?”  
Namjoon got his over protective voice going and I saw V try and stay cool despite the fact that Namjoon could be a scary guy when he wants to be.   
“Yeah actually, me and (Y/N) were just in the middle of something.”  
Namjoon put his arm around me protectively and stared V down.   
“Well I’m afraid you’re gonna have to try that shit with some other girl cause I’m not giving her up.”  
I blushed, this wasn’t the first time Namjoon had stuck up for me around guys but this was the first time it felt more like jealousy instead of protecting me. Namjoon had been my older brother’s best friend for years, he was over all the time and it got the point were we might as well have been family.   
Of course in middle school I had gotten a little crush on him because what little girl doesn’t get a crush on her brother’s friends growing up. Still, Namjoon had always treated me like a kid, but he was right, I had grown up a lot since him and my brother had left for college.   
V glared at Namjoon before looking at me and nodding his head.   
“I’ll see you around (Y/N).”  
I gave him a small wave as he left, closing the door behind him. Namjoon and I stood in the bedroom, me under his arm, and the only light coming from the bathroom.   
He seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled away from me, walking towards the light switch and turning it on. He laughed a little and stood in the room, a little further from me than I’d like.   
“Really (Y/N)? That guy?”  
I shrugged.   
“What’s wrong with him?”  
I asked, just to see what his response was  
“Well first off, he seems like a tool, and second off he clearly only wanted one thing from you.”  
Namjoon stuck his hands in his pockets and looked kind of uncomfortable as he gave me a ‘duh’ look.   
“And what did he want from me?”  
I asked innocently, taking a few steps his way. Namjoon rolled his eyes and took a few steps my way too.   
“You know exactly what he wanted from you.”  
I took a couple steps closer to him. There was less than 3 feet of space between us at that point.   
“And honestly (Y/N), I can’t believe you would let a guy like that get intimate with you.”  
He took one of his hands out of his pocket and put it around my waist, I looked up at him smiling, enjoying the little game we were playing.   
“What kind of guy should I be letting get intimate with me?”  
He put his other hand on my waist and moved in closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and he looked like he was thinking really hard about the question.   
“Well it should be someone manlier, older maybe, someone who knows you better, and who wants to protect you.”  
I laughed at how cute and dorky he was being.   
“I think I know someone who fits that description.”  
I joked.   
“Yeah? Who?”  
He smiled down at me, playing along. I stood up on my tipytoes and kissed him quickly before pulling away. He looked down at me surprised and I blushed, feeling embarrassed at my boldness.   
“You really did grow up while I was gone.”   
He stared at me in awe. I gave him a small smile and he leaned down slowly, placing his lips against mine and kissing me hesitantly. I responded enthusiastically, letting him know that this was what I wanted.   
Everything about it was perfect except that he was so tall and he had to bend down to kiss me and I had to stand on my toes to reach him.   
He pulled away, laughing.   
“You’re too short.”  
He chuckled.   
“Me?” I retorted, “I’m a perfectly normal height, you’re the one who’s freakishly tall.”  
He raised his eyebrows at me and pretended to be offended.   
“You think I’m freakishly tall?”  
I nodded and tried to keep from giggling. Namjoon bit his lip and shook his head, without warning his hands grabbed my waist and he started tickling me. My body jerked and I started laughing uncontrollably. I ran from him to the bed.   
“Base! This is base! You can’t tickle me here!”  
I held a pillow up defensively as I knelt on the bed.   
“We didn’t agree on a safe place.”   
He said in a warning tone as he started crawling over to me. He gave me a playful smile before pouncing on me and starting to tickle me again. I laughed as I rolled around the bed.   
“I give! I give!”  
He stopped tickling me but kept his hands against my sides. We were laying next to each other on the bed as I calmed down, I was breathing heavy from laughing so much. He was propped up on the bed while I was completely flat. We were both panting and as I started to get my breath back I realized how close together we were.   
I looked into his eyes and he stared back into mine, a question clear on his face. He took one of his hands off of my side and moved up to my face. He slipped the hand underneath my neck and ran his thumb along my jawline. He twisted his fingers in my hair and lifted my head of the bed as he bent lower.   
I closed my eyes and parted my lips. He kissed me softly, moving his lips against mine as he leaned over me. He pressed his body against mine. The pressure of his body weight on me felt delicious.   
He deepened our kiss and I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, running my fingers through his hair.   
I felt him smile against my lips and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.   
I couldn’t imagine there being anyone here that I would rather do this with…


	7. Jimin

Of course in middle school I had gotten a little crush on him because what little girl doesn’t get a crush on her brother’s friends growing up. Still, Namjoon had always treated me like a kid, but he was right, I had grown up a lot since him and my brother had left for college.

         V glared at Namjoon before looking at me and nodding his head.

         “I’ll see you around (Y/N).”

         I gave him a small wave as he left, leaving the door wide open

         There was an awkward moment between me and Namjoon as we stood together, was he planning on trying anything with me? Did I want him to? Suddenly there was a voice at the door.

         “Hey, you guys can’t be in here.”

         Namjoon and I jumped apart and I instantly got nervous as I realized whose voice it was. Jimin walked up to the open bedroom door and frowned at us.

         “Sorry, I was just leaving.”

         Namjoon walked past Jimin, and then turned around to look at me.

         “Hey I’ll text you later, we need to hang out before I leave, okay kiddo?”

         I rolled my eyes at the ‘kiddo’ happy that he had decided not to hit on me, it would have been awkward later when he weren’t both tipsy, plus I don’t think my brother would approve.

         “Okay, sounds good.”

         He smiled at me and walked off; leaving me standing in a bedroom I shouldn’t be in, across from Jimin.

Jimin was a grade above me and I had always had a crush on him, despite the fact that we had barely spoken to each other at all since I’ve been in high school.

         “Seriously, you can’t be in here, this is my parents room and if I screw it up they’re going to kill me.”

         I jumped, and blushed, rushing to get out of the room.

         “Sorry.”

         I muttered as I walked past him.

         “Hey, you’re name is (Y/N) right?”

         I looked back at him as he closed the door to the room.

         “Yeah.”

         I felt a little excited that he knew my name, which was absolutely silly, I mean just because you know someone’s name doesn’t mean you have any particularly feelings toward him or her.

         “I didn’t take you for a partier, I’ve never seen you at one before, did your…boyfriend, drag you along?”

         He asked hesitantly.

         “My what?”

         I could barely wrap my brain around the fact that this conversation was happening, let alone keep up with what he was saying.

         “The guy that you were in the bedroom with.”

         He looked down at the ground, sticking one of his hands in his pocket and swirling the drink in his cup with the other. I laughed out loud and he looked at me like I was crazy.

         “What’s so funny?”

         He sounded a little offended and I tried to stop laughing.

         “Sorry, its just Namjoon is most certainly not my boyfriend.” I giggled again at the idea, “He’s just a friend of my brother’s.”

         Jimin seemed to lighten up a little bit.

         “Oh, well that’s cool. So…did you come here with someone?”

         He blushed a little and I wondered if maybe he was trying to figure out if I was available or not, but that seemed too good to be true. I decided he was probably just trying to make conversation and just felt awkward considering he didn’t really know me.

         “I came here with a friend, but he kinda ditched me.”

         That seemed to make Jimin even happier.

         “Oh, well that stinks.” He didn’t really sound like it stunk, “If you, want we can walk around a little, I would feel like a bad host if you didn’t enjoy yourself here.”

         He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. I nodded, not sure if my voice would work properly.

         We started to walk out of the hallway into the crowded kitchen and Jimin grabbed me a drink, which I took gratefully.

         “Hey, this is your house!” I said suddenly in a surprised tone, finally putting two and two together. He smiled curiously at me.

         “Yeah, you didn’t know?”

         I shook my head, feeling silly.

         “No, my friend just kinda drags me along to parties, I stopped asking whose they were because I didn’t know the person half the time.”

         I told him honestly.

         “This is the guy that ditched you?”

         He asked and I nodded.

         “Who is this guy? I’m gonna have to thank him.”

         Jimin seemed to have calmed down since we had started walking and he seemed to be a lot more comfortable. As we walked he got closer and closer to me, making me less comfortable, but not in a bad way.

         “Thank him for what?”

         I looked at him, confused.

         “For leaving you alone, I don’t think I could have worked up the courage to talk to you if you had been hanging out with a group of guys.”

        I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

         “Yeah, like you have any trouble talking to girls.”

         He stopped; we were next to the back door, leading straight to the bonfire.

         “What does that mean?”

         He stared at me with a little smile on his face as I blushed and looked at the ground.

         “Well, I mean…You’re an attractive male, I’m sure you get lots of  

female attention and it just seems silly that anyone like me would be intimidating to talk to.”

         I was beet red by the time I finished talking.

         “Are you kidding me? Guys are always hitting on you! I bet you’ve had at least 2 guys hit on you tonight _alone.”_

He practically yelled in exasperation.

         “Have not.”

I muttered, unconvincingly. He laughed at me and opened the backdoor, taking my hand and walking me over to the fire.

It had gotten even colder since I had last been out there and I shivered as we walked outside.

“Are you cold?”

Jimin asked sounding concerned. I nodded, hugging myself to keep warm. I saw my friend Jungkook on the other side of the bonfire and I waved at him happily.

He looked between Jimin and I with an expression that I couldn’t decipher.

“Do you wanna go back inside?”

I looked away from Jungkook.

“I could show you my room.”

He added, biting his lip and causing my stomach to twist.

“Okay.”

He took my hand again and lead me back inside. We walked past the living room and I waved at J hope who was sitting on the couch with the girl he had been talking to outside.

He looked from me to Jimin and gave me thumbs up, which made me giggle quietly to myself.

Jimin pushed open a door and we walked in. He turned on the light closing the door behind him. I stood awkwardly in the middle of his room, not sure what to do, or how to initiate the make out session that I wanted so badly to happen.

Jimin walked over to his bed, which was pushed up against the wall and sat on the side of it, leaning against the wall with his legs dangling off the side.

I walked over to his bed awkwardly and sat down next to him. Our arms and legs were touching and I was tempted to wrap my whole body around him.

“Tell me something (Y/N)”

I looked over at him, he was staring at me with these intense eyes and it made it hard to think.

“What do you want me to tell you?”

His hand wondered over to my thigh and he messaged the outside of my thigh, lightly, with his thumb.

“Tell me a secret.”

His voice had gotten quiet and husky and the combination of that mixed with his hand on my leg made my breath come out shallow.

“Promise not to laugh?”

I whispered, leaning in just a fraction closer. His eyes moved to my lips for just a second before looking back at me and nodding.

“I’ve kind of had a thing for you, for a while now.”

I admitted. He bit his lip and it was my turn to glance at his mouth. I licked my lips and he leaned in closer. I moved one of my hands to the back of his neck and pulled him in, closing the space between us.

Our lips touched and he immediately slid his tongue against mine. I moaned against his mouth and he pulled me onto his lap. He kept one hand on my thigh and one on the small of my back, sliding his hand farther up my thigh. I ran my nails lightly against his neck, making him shiver.

He moved his mouth away from mine just long enough to whisper.

“Lay down.”

His voice was even deeper than before. I bit my lip, doing as he said. I put my head against the pillows and he moved in between my legs, lying on top of me. I squeezed his hips in between my thighs as he started kissing me again.

His hands traveled down my sided before slipping under my shirt and wrapping around my waist. He lifted my body up, pressing it against his and making us both moan.

 

If Jungkook was still here after this was all said and done, I was diffidently going to tell him about this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we've got one chapter to go now. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I'd like to continue doing it so tell me in the comments below if I should do another BTS one or if maybe I should do one about EXO (i'd do all 12 of the original members,) (holla at Lu Han) or maybe I could do Bigbang (G.D. is a god among mortals) but IDK, so if you liked this and want to see more just tell me below.


	8. Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, end of the party, you end up with your best friend Jungkook.

“Are you cold?”

Jimin asked sounding concerned. I nodded, hugging myself to keep warm. I saw my friend Jungkook on the other side of the bonfire and I waved at him happily.

He looked between Jimin and I with an expression that I couldn’t decipher.

“Do you wanna go back inside?”

I looked away from Jungkook and opened my mouth to answer.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” I turned away from Jimin to see Jungkook jogging over to us. He had a big smile on his face but there was something off about it.

“Hey Jungkook.”

I said happily, Jimin nodded at him politely.

“What are you guys up to?”

Jungkook asked, sounding odd.

“(Y/N) and I were actually headed back inside. She’s feeling kinda cold.”

Jungkook didn’t take his eyes off of me as Jimin answered him coldly.

“Oh, well here (Y/N), take this.”

Jungkook shrugged out of his hoodie and handed it to me. Jimin put his arm around my shoulders, stopping me from accepting the jacket.

“It’s fine, we’re going inside.”

Jimin sounded even colder than before and I didn’t really like it. I mean Jimin was cute and all but Jungkook and I had been best friends for years now and it didn’t matter how cute you were, you don’t act like a jerk to Jungkook.

I moved away from Jimin and took Jungkook’s hoodie. I loved his hoodies, they were always super warm and soft and I was constantly trying to steal them. I slipped into it, sighing contently.

“I don’t mind staying out here now, but if you want to go back inside, you can.”

I told Jimin, making it clear that I wasn’t really into him anymore. I could see Jungkook looking at him triumphantly and it made it hard not to smile.

Jimin nodded and started walking away, mumbling a half hearted ‘see ya later.’ 

I turned back to Jungkook, giving him a devious little smile.

“Sorry about that.”

He said happily, not sounding the least bit sorry. I laughed at him and walked closer to him.

“It’s okay, I don’t need to waist my time with a jerk like that.”

He smiled at me with his cute crooked smile and I couldn’t help but return it whole-heartedly.

“Yeah, but you’ve had a thing for him for a while.”

He muttered, sounding a little less joyful. I shrugged and he started walking absentmindedly, I followed him as we stepped away from the fire.

“Can I ask you something?”

Jungkook down at the ground as we walked together.

“Sure, what?”

We were walking away from the house, and towards the sidewalk. There seemed to be something different in the air between us but I couldn’t put my finger on it.  

“How far…I mean did you plan…I mean, what were you planning to do with Jimin?”

He asked awkwardly, fumbling over each word. We stopped at the front of the house, and stood across from each other. Me looking at Jungkook, and Jungkook looking at the ground.

“Why?”

I felt a little embarrassed that he was asking, we may have been friends for years but this wasn’t exactly the type of thing we talked about. Jungkook grabbed the back of his neck and walked towards the empty front porch and sat down on the middle step. I hesitated before following.

There wasn’t much room on the step so Jungkook and I were squished together. I felt weird, like touching him made my body feel all tingly. I wasn’t used to feeling like this around Jungkook.

“I don’t know, it’s just, when I saw you two standing there together, it made me feel…”

He trailed off and I felt my entire body heat up, partially because I was embarrassed, and partially because, I knew exactly what I wanted him to say next.

“I guess I was jealous.”

He finally admitted. I pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, feeling nervous and excited and stupid all at the same time.

“Why in the world would you be jealous Jungkook? That doesn’t make any sense.”

I lightly nudged him with my knee, and he shook his head, seemingly frustrated.

“I don’t know how it could be more obvious.”

He muttered to himself.

“Jungkook what are you talking about?”

He shook his head and started to get up. I grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

“Why do you seem mad at me?”

I was starting to get worried; this wasn’t like him at all. He turned towards me, looking more serious than I had seen him in a while.

“I’m not mad at you (Y/N), I’m mad at myself! I’m mad that seeing you with Jimin made me so jealous, I’m mad that I can’t keep getting in your way every time a guy wants to be with you, and I’m mad that _I’m_ not the one you want to run off to a dark bedroom with.”

I sat there in stunned silence as Jungkook caught his breath.

“Jungkook I-“

I wasn’t sure what I was planning on saying but it didn’t matter, Jungkook pulled me off of the steps and hurled me into his arms, kissing me passionately.

It took me completely by surprise and I stood there stiffly as he pressed his lips against mine. It took me a couple of seconds before I finally gave in and melted against him.

When I relaxed he moved one of his hands to the small off my back and had the other on the back of my head, holding me firmly against him. My head was spinning as he kissed me. Jungkook knew exactly what he was doing and what I liked and it completely surprised me. I couldn’t really remember see him kissing another girl, and he never actually mentioned making out with anyone. When exactly did he learn how to do this? He finally pulled away from me and we were both panting.

“Sorry, it’s just, I’ve been dreaming about that for a while now.”

He muttered, I could feel his chest rising and falling against mine.

“Well, I’m glad you finally did it.”

I answered. He chuckled at me and pecked me on the lips again before starting to pull away. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back in.

“Wait, I wasn’t even ready for the first one, I need a second chance to redeem myself.”

He laughed and gave me that adorable half smile before grabbing me and pulling me in for another head spinning kiss.

I was sure by the end of it our bodies would actually be stuck together. He kissed me gently, like he was enjoying every second of it and it only made me love it more. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I moaned in response, wanting to do more, so much more.

“Maybe we should slow down, I think we’re both getting a bit excited.”

He sounded like he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop, and I was positive that I didn’t. He was right though; we shouldn’t take this any further, at least not tonight.

“Okay, yeah.”

He pecked me sweetly on the lips once more before kissing my forehead and taking my hand. We walked back into the party like that, hand in hand, the place had cleared out quite a bit and I was surprised to find that we had been out there for awhile and it was already past 2:00 in the morning.

J hope and Suga were passed out next to each other on the couch in the living room. V was on a recliner next to one of the girls I had seen at the bonfire. Namjoon was no were to be seen, he probably drove home, and Jimin was probably sleeping in his bedroom. There were some other people sleeping on the floor of a couple of the rooms. Anyone who was still awake seemed to be around the dying fire outside.

Jungkook and I made a little spot on the couch near J hope and cuddled close together under a blanket he had taken from Jimin’s parent’s room.

“I’m really happy that we could spend tonight together.”

He whispered in my ear as I started to fall asleep.

“There’s no one I’d have rather ended up with…”

I whispered back before falling into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it, that's the end of the story, I hoped you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. If you want to read more stuff like this please leave it down in the comments below, I could write another BTS one or maybe do an Exo one similar to this or Bigbang, but you gotta let me know.


End file.
